


Spirit World Honeymoon

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Extreme Weight Gain, F/F, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fetish, Vore, Weight Gain, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A story about Asami and Korra letting go of their inhibitions and embracing gluttony on a trip to the Spirit World.This story is fetish-focused and contains weight gain, stuffing, and vore, so be warned!This story was also written with the help of a collaborator who wishes to remain anonymous. I think their parts hold up pretty well, but mine are pretty old and bad.Still, I hope you all enjoy it!





	1. Chapter 1

Through the soft daylight of the spirit world, two budding partners walked through an open field of very bizarre yet beautiful flowers, their wide spade petals almost shining in the light. Avatar Korra ran ahead, clutching the hand of Asami Sato behind her. "I told you you'd like this spot!" The avatar teased, giggling playfully. Asami bent over her knees panting a little, she couldn't quite keep up with Korra's pace, her chiseled physique still as toned as ever, "Yeah... Its breathtaking..." She panted, looking up to her smiling partner, "And it looks like the perfect place." Asami stood up, planting her hands on her hips.

"Perfect place for what?" The Avatar quirked a brow, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh come now, you can't tell me you forgot about it already!" Asami laughed, pulling off her backpack, "For our little 'dinner date'" She accentuated the last two words with a taste of sarcasm.

"Oh, of course, how could I forget" Korra said, scratching the back of her head, giving a small chuckle, her cheeks flushing red already. "Are you sure nobody is around?" she asked. Korra wasn't typically a very shy girl, but if there was one thing that she'd prefer to keep discreet, it was her date.

Asami blurt out a bit of a chuckle, "Pfft, the mighty Avatar is scared, huh?" She teased, waving her hand in Korra's direction. "Don't worry, no one will see us here!" Asami tilted her head to the side, "Are you still sure about this?"

Korra nodded. "Yeah, I'm totally sure. Are we just gonna do it right here?" she said, feeling her reservations slowly fade away, erased by pure desire.

Asami cracked a smile, "Mhmm, glad you're so eager now." She mused, her tone moving closer to a purr. Asami reached down to her bag, pulling out a large blanket and draping it down on the ground, "Right here." She pointed right in the center.

Korra sat in the center of the blanket, legs spread, making a sultry smile up in Asami's direction. "I can't believe we're actually doing this" she said under her breath.

"Good. Now introducing tonight's menu..." Asami slipped her hands inside her bag with a devious grin. After a short time rummaging through the bag, she presented a surprisingly wide variety of food; all of which had some strangeness about it, thanks to the spirit world. "Quite the platter for you, hmm?"

Korra licked her lips. "I'm not even sure where to start..." she said, eyeing the various foodstuffs, not even sure what any of them are, but very curious, and very hungry. "How about you choose for me?"

"That was the plan from the beginning..." She murmured under her breath, a streak of red blush covering her cheeks. "Let's see... Something light to start off with..." She rubbed her chin, looking over all the assorted goodies. "Ahh, this one." She picked up a small dish of oddly colored berries, each dipped in some sort of chocolate, "This outta be a good start."

Korra closed her mouth, opening her mouth for Asami, drooling slightly.

 

Asami propped herself up between Korra's toned legs, nibbling on her lower lip. She picked up one of the berries and slowly thumbed it into her partner's mouth. Korra let out a soft, involuntary moan, a bit of chocolate dripping down her dark-skinned lips as she swallowed. Asami kissed Korra in response to her moan, getting a taste of the chocolate for herself. She popped another two in Korra's mouth as soon as she finished swallowing, eager to finish the rest of the platter off.

Korra opened her eyes, licking the remaining juice and chocolate from her lips. "Come on, is that all you have?" she said, giving her toned stomach a pat. "What's next?"

 

"Hungry for the main course, huh?" Asami perked up her eyebrows, "Alright, we'll kick it up a notch." She quickly turned around to pick up a box of frosted donuts, each a different glazing. Presenting them to Korra, she gave a wink, "You better eat em all." She picked one up and stuffed in her mouth with a smug grin.

Korra swallowed the donut whole, without so much as chewing, a round bulge forming in her throat as she gulped it down. She winked back at her. "Now try two at a time!" she asked, always one to put her own skills to the test.

Asami's blush only grew even more red, "Alright, sure thing..." She called Korra's challenge, taking two at a time and cramming them in her mouth, eagerly watching.

Korra seemed to be having trouble, her cheeks pouching out for a few seconds, before, in a display truly demonstrable of the power of the avatar, she forced the donuts into her gut with a truly massive swallow. "Impressed?" she said, clearly very pleased with herself.

"My my..." Asami rubbed Korra's still toned middle. "That really is impressive. Think you can keep it up though?" Asami spared no more time; shoving another pair of pastries in the Avatar's mouth.

 

She tore into them with her teeth, liking the remaining cream and powdered sugar off of her fingers. "Mmmmmmm" she blushed. "Keep em coming"

"Pfft, as if I'd let up now..." Asami giggled, keeping up with her partner's order. Stuffing another pair in her mouth as she prepared another in her other hand, "What an eager eater..."

Korra's stomach had finally began to swell, a noticeable, rock-hard bulge forming on her stomach as she continued to cram herself with more and more of her lover's pastries.

Before she knew it, Asami had polished off all the donuts, her hand reaching for donuts only to be met with air. "You already cleaned out the donuts, Heh." Asami rubbed the bulge on Korra's middle, admiring it's stiffness. Just as Asami leaned in to pat Korra's distended gut, Korra let out a particularly loud burp, that, unfortunately, went right into Asami's face. Korra was going to apologize, but she couldn't stop laughing.

Asami's face went from shock to one of laughter, "Is that a call for more, huh?" She managed through fits of laughter, "You've got a funny way of asking for it" Asami mused.

"Yeah, that's how I do it" she said, belching at her again, in a clear request to be stuffed even further.

 

"Your wish is my command..." Asami giggled, picking up a serving plate of cupcakes, "Now I made these myself, so you'd better enjoy them..." Asami pulled them out and offered one for her Avatar.

Korra took it, giving the frosting a taste that was far more...polite than her previous methods of eating. "It's nice" she said. "I want all of them"

"Glad to hear, someone's hungry too." Asami teased, poking Korra's stuffed tummy. She took the tray and laid between her strong thighs, she reached up and pooped a cupcake in her waiting mouth.

She finished it quickly. "You want to eat something too, right?" she said, gesturing to a nearby plate of pastries.

"Mmm?" Asami questioned, "Well it wasn't in the original plan..." She was conveniently cut off by a growling stomach, her face flushing red, "But uh... I'll have a little..." She picked up a cupcake and slowly chewed on it, feeding Korra with the other hand. Korra took the cupcake out of her hand, finishing it quickly. Asami looked down, seeing that Korra's stomach was swollen to an amazing level, looking almost pregnant.

"Someone's looking well fed!" She chipped up, looking at her food stuff belly, "Still hungry for more?" She questioned, waving another cupcake in her face; only for it to be snatched up with her mouth.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP" Korra let out her loudest burp yet. "Uh, yeah, I might need a belly rub first" she said, placing a hand on her stuffed, sore belly. She chuckled. "I've never eaten this much in my life.

Asami giggled, getting an eyeful of Korra's underbelly, her shirt starting to ride up. "Oh, you'll certainly be having more, no need for this meager amount to be your biggest..." Asami cooed, digging through her bag for food once more, "I'll get you some rubs in a moment.."

"You *urp* better" she said, trying to adjust to her new belly, its size and tightness forcing her legs to spread apart, burping regularly Asami dug for the next foodstuff she would be consuming.

Asami's eyes grew wide, a smile creeping up her face. "Yeah, hope you're in the mood for more desert..." She turned around with a full platter of cake, chocolate and beyond decadent. Quickly she cut up the cake into eights, sauntering back to her partner, "Wouldn't want you getting hungry."

 

Korra's eyes widened with desire. "Of course" she said, giving her stomach a pat. "I've still got plenty of room, bring it on. Let's make a deal. I finish the cake, you rub my belly. Sound fair?"

"Oh? A deal, huh?" Asami giggled, "Alright, you're on... Fatty." She quickly stuffed a full slice in Korra's mouth before she had the chance to fire back.

Korra passionately chewed up the slice, not to be defeated so easily. "I am not fat!" she protested, mouth finally empty to retort. "At least, not yet" she gave her belly a squeeze.

"Mhmm, it's my job to fix that!" Asami smiled, laying back between Korra's thighs once more, marveling at her aided handiwork. "After all this, we might just be getting somewhere." She flicked a lock of hair out of her eyes, cramming another slice Korra's way.

The next slice vanished, as Asami shoved in another, and another, until half of the cake was inside of Korra, her belly doubling in size, sagging down between her legs, and still looking tight enough to pop at any moment, her dark navel popping out finally.

"Wow..." Asami was almost at a lost for words, watching in wonder as Korra stretched her belly to almost comical limits, "That's... Amazing." She whispered, reaching up a hand and almost touching it, "But you don't earn rubs just yet..."

 

"Alright, how much cake do we have left?" she said with a warrior's determination, licking the chocolate remains from her lips. "I'm ready for it"

"Eager, huh?" Asami presented the second half of cake, wasting no time in adding more to Korea's burgeoning belly. Asami was still stuck in in awe at watching her partner devour anything she put in front of her.

Korra nodded. "You know what? Let's see if I can swallow the entire half in one gulp"

Asami gave her a skeptical look, her eyes brow raising, "You sure?" With Korra nodding yes, Asami shrugged, "Well alright..." She brought the cake up to the avatar, surprised to see her already going at it.

Korra crammed the cake in, chewing and swallowing it with the savagery of a beast. "Mmmmmmm" she said, her stomach at its most cartoonishly bloated.

 

"Didn't save any for me, huh?" Asami giggled, drumming her fingers on Korra's exposed middle. "I must admit, I didn't think you could do it!"

"Well, I did, making me the winner of the bet!" she said proudly. "And you know what that means"

Asami gave a faux sigh of defeat, "Belly rubs for the victor." She smiled, laying on the ground before her. Asami spread her fingers wide, rubbing all along Korra's bloated expanse slowly.

Korra moaned, her cheeks darkening, loving Asami's gentle, skilled rubbing across her belly. It helped relieve the pressure building inside of her, and the few gassy burps she released during the rub didn't hurt, either.

Asami rested her head against Korra's belly, "You did good, surprised you did it, honestly." She kneaded her fingers in deeper, "But I'm glad you did."

Asami could hear the furious churning and gurgling of Korra's belly, as her head began to sink into her soft, fleshy gut. "Yeah" Korra moaned, so full and pleasured from Asami's touches that she could barely speak.

Asami's brow furrowed as her head sunk into a new fleshy belly. Her hands continued to knead, growing in intensity as Asami realizes that Korra was already getting fatter, her fingers starting to sink in to her plush fat.

"Enjoying yourself?" Korra said. "Because I know I am" she said sweetly.

"Mhmmm..." She purred, nuzzling her head in further, a blush spreading across her face. "I'm glad you agreed..."


	2. Chapter 2

Before taking the first bite, Asami Sato took a look at her fattened lover. Korra's previously muscled core was fat and pudgy, her thighs looking chunky. Her breasts resting on top of her doughy middle, smears of creamy chocolate smeared around her mouth. The sight only encouraged Asami to feast, her eyes gazing over The Avatar's soft figure.

"Hopefully, if you keep eating, you'll get as soft as me" Korra teased, only encouraging Asami to gorge herself as Korra did, in hopes of becoming as desirably soft as her.

Asami giggled, "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Her face darkened a few shades of red, returning her attention to her growling stomach. She reached over and grabbed one of the overstuffed eclairs, slowly bringing it up to her mouth, taking a small bite to test it first. She couldn't help but take another... and another.

"Nice" Korra mumbled, watching Asami cram the pastries in with impressive drive, her stomach already bloating out just slightly. She felt slightly threatened, wondering if the girl could match or even surpass her level of gluttony.

 

Asami was too preoccupied to hear Korra's little murmur. She dove through the platter with extreme gusto, the taste pushing her forward; the idea of her getting fat starting to grow in the back of her mind as the bulge in her middle rounded. "Mmph, glad I packed these..."

"Not bad" she said, pointing to her own stomach. "Of course, you'll have to try a lot harder to get as fat as this. And I haven't even finished putting on the fat from what I ate" she bragged.

"Urrrp, It's a start..." Asami muttered between bites, nearly finishing the plate. With one hand she rubbed her bloating middle, the other bringing a constant stream of creamy treats.

Korra was done with waiting idly while Asami stuffed herself, so she used her airbending powers to propel several of the treats in her direction, snatching them up in her mouth skillfully.

 

Asami caught Korra's skillful trick out the corner of her eye as she ate, "Hey, no *mmmph* fair." She grumbled, trying to pick up the pace to compensate.

Korra continued her bending trick, hovering an entire plate up to her face, and tilting it so its contents slid directly into her mouth.

Asami eyed Korra's display of gluttony, only fueling her own. She reached for more sweets, having both hands cram food in. She ate with extreme gusto, trying her best to compensate for Korra's bending.

Compensating would be hard, as Korra only continued to exploit her bending, bringing more foodstuffs over to her, and beginning to bring plates in her direction on plates of stone.

"Uurrrp... You're hard to beat..." Asami grumbled between bites. Her belly was still in the stuffing phase, packing up full beyond belief. She enjoyed it more than she thought she would, a blush forming on her face.

 

Korra's gut was far more impressive at this stage, a combination of being stuffed to the absolute brim with food, and the fat she had built from the food she had consumed, resulting in an unbelievably huge gut that drooped onto the floor.

As Asami fought a losing fight, her food stuffed middle reached nearly to her knees, her stomach somehow still growling for more. The spirit world was really helping both lovers.

Korra continued to summon and devour the food with the efficiency of a machine, mountains upon mountains of sweets vanishing into her endless gut.

Asami was torn between watching Korra make a glutton of herself and trying to match it. Her eating slowed as she watched, "Buurp... I think we're running low..."

"What?" Korra said, as she finished off what would be the last plate of food. "There's no way!"

Asami blindly reached for another cookie, only to grab at open space,"Uhmmmm..." She trailed off, looking over the remnants of their feast.

"Wow" Korra said. "Uh, what now?"

 

Asami looked around, surveying the spirit world. Just a little bit down the hill, a bush and tree of odd berries and large fruit were growing. "Those down there... They look edible?" She shrugged, "Maybe spirit food is good?"

Korra shrugged. "Might as well try, right?" she patted her fat gut. "I'm still hungry, so I'll take it"

"Let's not waste time then..." Asami slowly wobbled to her feet, food stuffed belly hanging heavily between her legs. Her face cringed up, her breath already in huffs. "Alright; it's just a short distance..."

"Come on" Korra said, rising to her feet, her far larger gut sinking all the way down to the ground. Being the Avatar, lifting her own enormous weight was easier to her, but still a task, as she waddled over to a nearby treat, with ripe-looking fruit hanging from its branches.

"Let me know how it is... I'll need a second." Asami groaned, cradling her burgeoning belly as her far weaker legs carried her slowly towards Korra.

Korra's belly weight finally got the best of her, and she fell flat on her gut, inches away from the tree. "Oh damn" she said, trying to grasp at the fruit.

Asami winced, seeing her partner hit the ground, "Hold on... Almost there." The overstuffed girl managed to waddle past Korra and grab a fruit, tossing it her direction. Grabbing one for herself before plopping down on her ass.

"Thanks a lot, Asami" Korra said, turning the fruit over in her hand. "So, who's gonna take a bite first?" she said, grinning at her bloated friend.

Asami narrowed her eyes, "Me." She quickly threw caution to the wind taking a wide bite of the vaguely apple-like blue fruit, juices streaming down her lips. The fruit was undoubtedly sweet, her eyes shooting wide open. "Mmmph, It's soooo good..." She moaned, quickly taking more wide bites.

 

Korra looked at it, tearing into the soft fruit flesh herself. "Mmm, you were right, this is really sweet" she said, slurping the juices out, while taking more wild bites.

Asami grumbled in response, nearly finishing the fruit completely. Little to her knowledge, the food stuffed middle she had was starting to disappear, receding back into her. "Uuurrrrp," she belched, tossing aside the barren core, "Mmm, gotta have more." She reached up for another fruit, a slight groaning sound coming to her attention all of a sudden. Looking down, Asami was caught with an eyeful as her chest and belly rose like dough.

Korra looked, puzzled for a few seconds, before the process began to happen to her, her belly and breasts swelling out massively, quite a bit bigger than Asami's figure had expanded. "What's happening?" she said.

Asami tried pushing down on her added belly fat, her hands on sinking in at it rose around and through her fingers, "Uhh... Maybe spirit food wasn't the best idea..."

"Are you kidding?" Korra said, switching from admiring her own swelling body to Asami's. "This is awesome!" she said, throwing her arms into the air, her engorged breasts and belly wobbling up and down wildly.

Asami's already normally tight clothes started to groan and stretch. Asami's face blushed as she watched her garments tighten further. She took another bite of the new fruit.

Korra, not one to be outdone, took a bite herself. Her clothes were more resilient, giving a lot more room for her belly to hang, but eventually, the sound of fabric stretching could be heard.

Asami slowly ate her fruit,watching her steady growth, "Buuurp... This spirit food is better than I thought it'd be." A loud snap was heard as her belt started to tear.

"Ha!" Korra laughed, but at the same time, her own outfit tore open completely, her stomach and belly flopping out of the tattered remains of her shirt. Her bra struggled to contain her breasts for only a few moments longer, before that too gave, revealing her dark nipples to Asami.

Asami gulped hard, the blush on her face growing bright hot red. Her belt popped off, the tatters hanging around her waist while her buckle shot off in the distance.

The buckle whizzed by Korra's head, hoping that Asami would be distracted by her own wardrobe situation enough to not notice her current state of nudity.

Asami fumbled to pull down her clothes to no avail, "My clothes aren't holding up too well." The front of her shirt started riding up, her pants growing skin tight.

Korra decided to tell Asami that it was alright, after all, there were far worse things to see than a fattened up Asami completely naked. Actually, there wasn't really anything better than that. "Don't worry" she said. "Just let them burst, it's going to happen anyways. No need to be ashamed of your body"

Asami sighed, giving in to her advice. She bit her lower lip, watching her tell tale shirt start to rip at the seams, her belly slowly rising out, she no longer cared, letting her clothes give way. "I gotta admit... It feels good." She groaned. She quickly took another bite of the fruit, speeding up the process.

"Oh yeah it does" Korra said, waiting eagerly for when Asami's clothes would break completely, and she could see the plump woman completely exposed.

As she ate further, Asami's clothes were fighting a losing battle. Her shirt and jacket ripped up and fell to the floor, her bra holding on for dear life. Asami's pants split open, her fat forcing them off completely, finishing off the last bit of the fruit, she huffed for breath as the swelling slowed.


	3. Chapter 3

Asami stopped to look down at her stature; one that was far fatter. Her clothes were but shreds, her belly soft and doughy, splitting into two distinct rolls at the navel. She sat on her plump ass, large enough to cushion her on the grass, despite being fresh out of pants. Asami's cheeks were still flushed red, her breath a pant, "Whoa."

Korra smiled. "Yeah, whoa" she said, her own figure having rounded out to ridiculous proportions, essentially having turned herself into a soft, pillowy blob of fat, with an innumerable amount of rolls. "I'm still fatter, of course" she said with a chuckle. "So, what do you want to do now?"

Asami brushed at stray strands of hair, "Uhhmmm... Well we went off the planned schedule of feeding you all the food and being done with it..." She looked around at the clearing they found themselves in, the trees picked clean of fruit.

Korra thought for a few seconds, before letting out a large belch. "Oh, excuse me" she said, chuckling. "There's got to be something else we could do...I don't feel like we're done yet"

Asami thought about both their situations, tossing around ideas back and forth in her head. One in particular started to manifest though... "Well, seeing as we're both fat... I've always had this thing for Sumo girls." She admitted, averting Korra's eyes.

"What do you mean?" she said, cocking an eyebrow. "Not that I'm not interested..."

Asami looked back over at Korra, "Well... I was thinking we might try a bit of a competition of sorts." She walked over closer to Korra.

Korra smiled. "So, you want us to like, wrestle each other?" she said, laughing. "You're such a pervert, Asami, I love it"

Asami brushed the hair from her face, "Yeah... I had the idea for a long time, but neither of us were in the proper shape. Now that we both are, I think it'd be pretty doable." She smiled, giving a bit of a laugh as she spoke.

 

"Of course" Korra said. "And the one with the superior weight will win" she rose to her feet. "Alright, I have two questions. Where are we going to do this, and what does the winner earn?"

Asami rubbed at her chin, "Well, the open field works." She pointed at Korra, "And the winner gets to choose what they want, no?" Asami flashed a sultry smile.

"I like that idea" she said, waddling her massive, fatty self over to the open field, hoping that Asami would follow. "Should we wear those loincloths like sumo girls do, too?" she asked.

 

Asami followed behind, watching Korra's engored figure wobble, "Hmm? Oh, yes." She caught herself staring, trying her best to recover, "We should have something suitable to use in the bag."

"You think of everything, don't you" Korra said, breathing a bit heavily, her gigantic, obese body jiggling with every step she took, her weight enough to shake the ground beneath her feet.

Asami gulped, she wasn't nearly Korra's weight, and most certainly not an avatar. She had a tinge of regret but brushed it off, knowing that Korra would pick something nice if she won.

 

"Alright" Korra said, picking her position in the middle of the field. "I might need some help putting that thing on" she said, wiggling her arms, showing that she couldn't manage to reach past her belly.

Asami reached down in her bag, pulling out a suitable garment, considering Korra's size anyway. She reached around and snugly wrapped it. Leaning back down, she did the same; though it took far less effort than Korra's.

"This makes me feel weirdly sexy" Korra said, shifting around, feeling the cloth between her legs. "Hm..." she held her hands out, using her firebending to create a set of borders for their battle to take place in, the girl who was pushed outside of the boundaries would lose, naturally"

 

Asami gulped, suddenly starting to feel some regret. Her odds weren't exactly good, considering she's not an avatar. "Yep. That's how we'll do it, but I gotta ask for you to take it easy on me. You've still got the advantage."

"Are you sure?" she said. "I'm not going to use my avatar powers, so I think we're on an even playing field" she teased.

Asami sighed, "Fine. But try not to crush me?" Korra's imposing frame didn't do much to calm her mind, but she prepared herself anyway.

"I can't make any promises" she said, standing on the far side of the arena she set up for herself, clearly very determined about winning this, leaving Asami unsure on whether or not she would actually hold back, or if she was just trying to intimidate her.

"Alright..." Asami took her position in the other corner, widening her stance and digging in her feet, "Let's do it."

 

"You ready? Korra said, doing the same, looking very professional, as if she'd prepared for this before.

Asami nodded her head, raising her arms up in a defensive stand, "let's do it" She waited for the bigger Korra to charge, her heels well rooted on the ground. Korra was doing the same, waiting, inviting Asami to make the first move.

The smaller Asami couldn't keep playing this game, she wanted action! She charged forward recklessly slamming into the larger Korra, their soft flesh smooshing together.

Asami felt her fat body sink into Korra's fat, before bouncing off, getting rocketed away from Korra's body. Korra pounded her fat gut proudly, as it jiggled obscenely.

Asami caught her footing in time, taking time to recover. "That isn't even fair." She mumbled, getting ready for another shot. Within the minute she was already blitzing towards Korra.

Korra stuck out her gut again, trying to bounce Asami off again with a well-timed belly bump.

 

Asami grunted as she charged, hitting Korra square in the belly, shrieking as she ricochets back to the very edge of the ring, her feet barely staying in as she struggled to keep balance, "Whooaaa..." She swung her arms on the either side as she almost fell over backwards.

"You're gonna have a hard time with my weight advantage" she said, beckoning Asami to come at her again, taking great enjoyment in feeling their bellies collide.

"Yeah, but I'm not giving up yet!" Asami yelled, getting ready for another attack as she huffed for air, she pushed off the ground with haste, lunging back at her partner, belly shaking back and forth between her legs, running right into Korra with a heavy leap.

Korra smiled, aiming her stomach upwards, rocketing Asami away like a trampoline, right out of the stadium.

Landing roughly in the grass, Asami grunted, "Guh!" She slowly got to he feet brushing off all the stray bits that clung to her, "... Does that mean I lost?"

 

She shrugged. "Best two out of three?" she said, not wanting to end her combat so soon, she was having a lot of fun.

Asami instantly nodded, "Yep, let's do it, I won't give up so easily." She got back in the ring and stamped her feet. "Round two, let's go." She huffed.

"Alright" Korra said. She took a deep breath, her belly heaving, before charging at Asami suddenly, the ground shaking from the weight of her enormous fat.

Asami dug in her heels in preparation for the charging Avatar. She winced, doing her best to look away as she crashed into her, both of their fat figures wobbling and jiggling every which way.

Korra leaned into Asami, trying to force her forwards with the power of gravity and her superior weight.

"Ugghh!" Asami groaned, her heels starting to dig into the ground upon Korra's massive weight. She wasn't backing down just yet, the muscles she still had straining to the absolute maximum, "C'mon Korra..." she grunted.

Korra felt pressure build in her stomach, as Asami continued to push harder and harder against her. Eventually, Asami's force managed to squeeze out a massive burp.

Rolling back in surprise, Asami lost her footing in the dirt, walling backwards as the massive Avatar burdened down on her with massive weight. Grunting she tried to recover, only to fall hard on the ground.

Korra chuckled, backing away from the fallen Asami. "It's not fair to hit a girl when she's down" she said, curious about what Asami would look like trying to get up.

She struggled back up to her feet, grunting. As she got her arms up to her knees, her belly hung in front of her, forming into two distinct rolls. As she got back up to fighting stance, she whipped her hair out of her face.

"Alright, again" Korra said, charging at Asami again, shoving her with her arms, using the weight of her body to increase her impact.

Without the preparation time necessary, Asami reeled back on Korra's assault, flung back in an instant, her back hitting square on the line, she look at either side then to Korra. "Is that in or out?"

 

"In" she said, grinning, trying to drag this out as much as possible.

Asami gave a deep huff, leaning back up and breathing deep, "Alright..." She slowly repeated the previous process, a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead, "Let's go!" Asami charged forward, yelling.

Korra stood still, not moving an inch, prepared to take the full force of Asami's attack.

Asami rammed with all of her, and her body weight's force. Slamming into Korra, their rolls of supple fat bounced and wobbled in every direction. Asami stood, pushing as hard as she could, Korra barely budging an inch.

Korra chuckled. "Ready to give up?" she said, still barely making any effort to block Asami's attack. She yawned, just to show how uninterested she was.

Asami soldiered on for a bit longer, huffing and puffing as she forced herself to not give in. Her feet barely had enough energy left in them as she valiantly did her best to force against the tide of fat she was up against. Eventually she couldn't hold up any longer, slumping down into Korra's belly, full of defeat, "Ugh... too... heavy..."

 

"So, you surrender?" she said triumphantly, her bloated stomach towering offer Asami, casting a shadow over her.

"I-I surrender, you're too much Korra!" She groaned, laying on her back above the impressive Avatar gut. "It was fun, but you're just too much..." She laid a hand over her face as a deep red blush covered her cheeks.

"No need to be ashamed" she said. "You put up a good fight, considering that I'm the Avatar and all" she chuckled, making her belly wobble impressively. "So, I get my reward now?"

Asami propped her bulky frame up, "Yep. You've got your reward, Avatar." She gave a wink, hoping her wish wasn't anything too hard on her, "Anything you want, like we promised!"

 

"Well, this might be a little hard" Korra said, licking her lips, smiling deviously down at Asami. "I'd like to eat you" she said without hesitation.

The other girl was in a bit of a shock, "... What? You'd like to eat me?" She questioned Korra's seriousness, "H-How is that even possible?"

She shrugged. "Only one way to find out, I guess" she continued grinning, and Asami could recognize the hunger in her eyes.

The girl gulped, "Well, I did say the winner get's anything..." She looked up with a mix of excitement and fear, eyeing Korra's corpulent figure.

"You look like you're gonna be really filling..." she said, still smiling, patting her belly with anticipation. "Alright, stand still" she said, grabbing Asami by the waist, and lifting the massive, corpulent woman up into the air, lowering her into her mouth, headfirst.

Asami bit down on her lip, trying best to not loose her cool; Korra wouldn't do anything to hurt her... right? She darted her eyes every which way, the Avatar's strong hands having no problem slowly send Asami through her widely opened mouth.

Asami felt her head make contact with Korra's wet, drooling mouth. She continued pushing the girl in, until her entire neck was enveloped in Korra's mouth.

Asami couldn't help but squirm, her legs wiggling around a bit as she went down, "Uhhh...." was all she could muster before Korra swallowed the rest of her head, forcing her down inside the bigger girl's massive gut.

Korra's mouth opened further as she reached her shoulders, now reaching Asami's plump breasts, which she gave a loving licking as she swallowed them down.

Asami shuddered, a shiver going down her spine, "Oooh..." She moaned, feeling Korra get ever closer to swallowing her whole, something she wasn't entirely sure of yet...

 

Korra was now having a bit of trouble gulping down the widest part of Asami's body, her huge, fat belly that she had developed. With an impressive, gluttonous gulp, she managed to force that down, her throat bulging out with Asami's shape.

Asami squirmed around, the feeling was starting to get to her, especially after her sensitive gut made it's way in. She groaned, all the strange sensations started to set in as Korra began devouring her thick thighs.

With one last swallow, Korra finished the girl off, as Asami plopped into her stomach with a wet thud. Korra's already enormous stomach bulged out even more, to positively mammoth proportions.

Asami found only darkness inside Korra's stomach, something she wasn't entirely sure of... But, she couldn't help but feel very warm inside Korra's belly, snug and secure.

"Ahhh, hows it feel in there?" Korra said, giving her belly a proud pat, and letting out a satisfied belch. "Because it's feeling pretty nice for me"

 

Asami took a moment to get a feel for her situation before murmuring up, "Well, better than I originally thought it'd be..."

"Awesome" she said, continuing to rub her belly, feeling Asami squirm around inside.

The dark haired girl more or less felt contempt inside Korra's stomach, much to her surprise. She wriggled around a bit, "Not so bad..."

"Yeah, no so bad for me either" Korra said, not quite ready to admit that Asami's squirms and movements were arousing her like nothing else she had ever felt.

Asami gave a puzzled look before pressing on the wall of Korra's stomach, feeling her hand press out softly.

"D-damn" Korra mumbled, as Asami continued to give curious presses to Korra's insides.

"So, how long are you going to keep me in here for, Ms. Champion?" Asami mused, leaning back against Korra's tight middle.

"As long as I want" she said triumphantly.

"Mmm, fine; have it your way." Asami said, casually poking a digit in Korra's strained skin. "Just don't keep me in here too long, it's getting a bit stuffy in here, ya know?"

 

"Hmm, are you sure? I was thinking of digesting you" she said with a grin on her face.

Asami's eyes narrowed, "Wait... what?" She tilted her head to the side, "Did you say 'digesting', because..." Her voice trembled a bit, her limbs tensing up.

She sighed, not wanting to permanently be rid of Asami, after all. "Hmm, if we can find some way to revive you using the Spirit World, then would you be okay with me digesting you?"

"Mmm, but only if you're absolutely certain!" Her voice seemed cautious, "I'm sure there's something out there... In the mean time you'll be hauling me around, mmkay?"

"Alright" Korra said, lumbering her full, fat body forwards, in search of something that would allow her to safely digest Asami.

"Whooaaa now..." Asami warned, trying to keep upright inside Korra's belly. "Hard to stay still in here when you're moving like that."

"I don't think you falling out is going to be much of an issue" Korra said, proud in the power and strength of her own stomach by this point.

Asami gained her bearings, pressing tightly against either side pressing her arms on Korra's tight middle to keep herself somewhat stable, "True enough."

 

Korra continued wandering, her eyes catching sight of many strange creatures, and plants, but nothing that looked like it would have sufficient magical knowledge to help her.

"Any luck?" Asami chimed, curious when she'd be able to see something besides pitch blackness, "There's gotta be something..."

"I'm not finding anything" she said, shrugging her shoulders. "You got any ideas?"

The plump girl groaned, leaning down in Korra's stomach, spreading herself out with no care. "Mm, you're the avatar, yeah? Clearly you should have some sway here." She sighed, "Try communing with the spirits or whatever. I dunno."

"Oh, obviously" she said. "Uh, hey, spirits, is anyone around?" she asked, kind of embarrassed that the spirits would see her in her bloated state.

Asami chucked, noting Korra's obviously shy voice, "Oh come on, there's no need to be embarrassed. I Mean, have you SEEN some of the spirits?" Asami harped and teased whilst stretching her arms, as limited as they were in range of motion.

 

"Yeah, I guess you're right" she said, chuckling. "Maybe the spirits are the reason why I'm such a weird pervert. Alright, spirits!" she said proudly. "Come out, I need your help!"

Asami gave a little nod in reassurance, "That's the... spirit!" She laughed, entirely full of herself on the corny joke. She shimmied around in Korra's stomach, hearing a low hums tarting to emanate outside, "What's that?"

"I'm not sure" Korra said. Suddenly, an ethereal woman appeared, who was just about Korra's size, possessing equal amounts of rippling fat rolls.

Asami could only listen as the spirit outside slowly spoke, "You called on aid and I answered; I heard your plight and wish to help." She stated bluntly, crossing her arms.

"Thank you, spirit" Korra said, secretly grateful that she managed to summon a spirit who, let's say, wasn't exactly in any position to judge her current situation. "I was looking for help with, uh, matters of gluttony"

The spirit simply responded with a hearty chuckle, "Ohhhoho, is that right?" Her 'breasts' jostled up and down as her laughing died down, "Sounds like I'm just the spirit for you then!" She placed her hands on her rotund hips, "Hows that then? You're already lookin like you've got the figure for it."

"Yes, well, I've kind of... eaten my girlfriend" she said, hoping that the spirit would understand. "And I want to find a way to digest her and then bring her back. Can you do that?"

 

The spirit caved into a full chuckle, "Eaten her? Pft, digest her?!" She burst into a full laugh, "You might even have me beat in that department." She gave a short huff, eyeing the jostling, Asami-stuffed stomach. "But I might have a lil something to help you out," Without a moment to spare, the spirit pulled a fruit from out of thin air, glowing green, "Eat this and all will end well."

Korra nodded, ready to try any solution, even mysterious green fruit. She took a hearty bite out of it, and stared at the spirit, waiting for it to take effect.

The spirit smiled, crossing her arms over her bust, watching with equal interest.

"Uh what's going on? Did we uh, get something figured out, orrr?" Asami asked, feeling something brewing up after the bite of fruit absorbed into Korra's stomach.

Korra felt it too, still not sure what was happening. "What's going on?" she said, arms attempting to clutch at her stomach, which was far too huge for her to grab.

The confused Asami didn't take long to start feeling whatever was going on, Korra's stomach getting as hot as a steamer room. A light layer of sweat formed on the pudgy Asami felt her 'room' heat up. "Uhh, Korra?"

"Yeah?" Korra said, feeling the warmth intensify inside of her as well.

"W-What's going on?" Asami managed, feeling numb from all the heating liquid. She squirmed back and forth, unused to any such situation.

 

With a flash of light and an explosion of warmth, Asami appeared outside of Korra's body, but Korra's stomach kept its bloated shape as if Asami was still inside.

Asami slowly closed her eyes, patting herself up and down; sinking fingers into her pudge. "I-I'm out?" She questioned, looking back at Korra's swollen stomach.

"I guess you did" she said, looking up at the gluttonous spirit goddess.

The spirit shook her head with a warm smile, "Enjoy the rest, because my job is done." Suddenly the whole solution seemed to be a bit more... Sneaky. Asami gave a shrug in response, the spirit disappearing as quick as her work was done.

"Well, this was fun" Korra said, smiling. "Want to just have a nice cuddle before we return to the physical world?" she chuckled. "I'd love to see what Mako thinks of my new figure"

Asami watched her avatar lover's stomach gurgle; whatever replaced Asami's mass in Korra's stomach was starting to take effect... And the plump inventor saw it as a perfect opportunity to climb up on Korra's massive gut, seeing it's wide expanse starting to rise like dough, "Heh, if we can fit you through the portal... Fatty." Asami teased, climbing the massive Avatar's midsection, sinking in quite a bit, "Let's enjoy the new figure for ourselves a bit, huh?" The black haired girl came in for a little smooch, settling in for some mutual fatty cuddling...


End file.
